Yerles
:The young kingdom which worships the ancient scientific civilization called Eyth Terre has gained power in the west. While they are realists and materialistic, they are also adaptable to things that are beyond their comprehension if it benefits the kingdom. Yerles fit well in every class with their outstanding learning ability. They receive extra skill points with every level that they gain. The Yerles (イェルス, Ierusu) is a playable character race. Members of a new, ambitious kingdom. Yerles pride themselves on being studious, business-minded, quick to learn new crafts and trades, and dedicated to the understanding of ancient technologies. Yerles are a balanced race. Players who'd rather choose a more melee-focused craftsman should consider the Dwarf. Player who'd rather choose a more specialized ranged fighter should consider the Juere. For other balanced characters, see Elea and Eulderna. Strategies Yerles start with balanced attributes, leaning towards Learning. They're the only playable race to start with Negotiation and Literacy, besides the Juere and Eulderna respectively. They can do well in almost every class thanks to their stats, and their racial feat allow them to train skills at a quicker pace than other characters. Despite their exceptional Learning and decent Magic and Willpower, they make poor mages. This is because they start with less Mana score than other magic oriented races, in exchange for a bit more Life. Still, they may be good mage hybrids, but never a dedicated spellcaster. Yerles is the only background to start with Firearms. Coupled with a good class for ranged combat, they can quickly pick up a gun and make it their weapon of choice. They can also make good craftsmen, farmers and cooks no matter their class. The only thing they slack a bit is in Charisma and its related skills, in which Juere are superior. Viable Classes The Yerles' balanced stats make them a viable choice for almost every class build except pure mages. However, there are some classes which benefit more immediately... ;Archer :The most straightforward of the Yerles' combat classes, either as pure or hybrid ranged fighters. Unlike the typical archer, the Yerles can pick up Firearms from the start, accommodating for different combat styles. This class also give them several good combat and utility skills to start with. ;Thief :Similar to the Archer, but oriented towards Negotiation, looting, stealing, and melee options. For players who aren't interested in melee, this is easily compensated by their more balanced growths and varied utility skills. ;Farmer :The Yerles lend themselves to the Farmer's cooking, crafting, and farming build thanks to their great Learning, Dexterity, and Perception. Their balanced stats allow them to switch to most combat styles without much difficulty, despite this class' lack of focus in it. Racial feats ;You receive extra bonus points. :This racial feat grants one additional skill point per level. While this may not seem like much, the platinum coins required to train a skill's potential rises rapidly. If saved until mid-late game, this feat can save countless hours of grinding. Changes in Elona+ Yerles remain the same as in the original version. The introduction of the Gunner class has made it possible for any character to start with trained Firearms. On the other hand, this means that a Yerles character can now start with a gun and focus on its use. Recent versions of Elona+ have made it quicker and cheaper to train skill potential with platinum coins and increase skill levels with AP. This has taken some of the significance out of the Yerles' racial feat, but not enough to make it completely obsolete. Spellcasting went through a significant rework, making it much easier to play mage hybrids now than in the original version. Just remember that Yerles are bad pure spellcasters: * Spellbooks cost half their previous value. * Spell Stock lasts three times as long. * The potential of spells memorized increases every time the PC sleeps. * If a spellbook reading failure summons monsters into a town, they'll disappear after a few days. The only exceptions are permanent maps such as Your Home, the Truce Ground and unique dungeons. * The Wizard shopkeeper now trains spell level in exchange for platinum coins. * Skill points can be used to train and increase potential of spells. Viable Classes Besides the previous recommendations... ;Gunner :Similar to the Archer, but with a focus on guns and better growths in Learning, Magic, and Willpower. The Yerles can do well as either pure gunners, artisan gunners, or mage hybrids. Category:Races